


A Long Day

by konan_konan



Series: Konan's DNF Fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cottagecore, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Like at the end for one sentence, M/M, Making Out, Minecraft, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and it's up for interpretation...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konan_konan/pseuds/konan_konan
Summary: "You're fine, Clay," he says softly, sliding some steaks into the smoker before walking over to his husband. "How were the caves?""Dangerous as always," Clay sighs. George chuckles, and moves his fingers to the thick leather straps keeping the netherite armor in place. He works the buckles carefully, sliding the leather out of the steel brackets.He pulls the heavy chestplate off of Clay's shoulders and rests his hands in its place, slowly rubbing circles into the tense muscles.ORsome soft dnf because im spending too much time on twitter and i have writer's block
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Konan's DNF Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH TWITTER MADE ME DO THIS

It's been a long day.

The sun is nearly setting on the vast green fields George calls home, pink and red rising from the horizon to meet darkening blue.

Approaching the settlement, he sees that Clay has left the gates open again. While their home is well fortified, they both know that a single creeper can ruin days of work in just seconds.

He closes the fence gate behind him and spares a quick glance at the farm.

The sun isn't too low yet in the sky, so he begrudgingly tends to the crops, which was supposed to be Clay's job.

He puts the bushels of carrots, beetroot, and potatoes in the outdoor storehouse, bringing in a few of each for dinner. 

The daylight sensors kick in just as he closes the door behind him, illuminating the house in a less natural glow. The dark night sky is now visible through the skylight, and George smiles as he traces the constellations in his mind.

"Is that you, George?" Clay comes up the stairs, still decked out in his usual armor, shimmering weapons strapped to his back. "Oh, I'm sorry about the farm, I got distracted."

"You're fine, Clay," he says softly, sliding some steaks into the smoker before walking over to his husband. "How were the caves?"

"Dangerous as always," Clay sighs. George chuckles, and moves his fingers to the thick leather straps keeping the netherite armor in place. He works the buckles carefully, sliding the leather out of the steel brackets.

He pulls the heavy chestplate off of Clay's shoulders and rests his hands in its place, slowly rubbing circles into the tense muscles.

"Thanks," Clay mutters, pulling off his boots and helmet. As he leans over to work on his pants, George moves to massage his lower back, and Clay groans as his spine pops.

"Been a long day, huh?" George laughs, and Clay bats his hands away gently. 

"Go bring me dinner," he orders mockingly, and George stands, then bows as deeply as he can manage.

"Yes, my lord," he quips back, dashing to the kitchen to retrieve the finished steaks. He plates each with a baked potato and some bread. "It smells delicious, Clay! I think I outdid myself this time."

George whirls around as he feels Clay's breath on his neck, nearly dropping the plates.

"Jesus, Clay!"

"What? I just wanted my food," he grins, eyes bright with mischief. "You're right, George. It's delicious."

"Shut up," he mutters, thrusting one of the plates into Clay's hands. He's distantly aware of a heat in his cheeks, and he attributes the pull in his stomach to hunger.

"I'm just teasing you. I love you, George."

He doesn't say anything in response, and not just because he can't think of a single thing to say. He shakes his head, and resolves to eat his steak while it's still warm.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Clay says quietly. "I wasn't trying to upset you."

George looks up from his plate and sees his husband's face, tight with guilt and sorry. He swallows, staring into Clay's dark, wide eyes.

He leans forward and pulls him into a deep, full kiss. He doesn't pull away when Clay drops his plate, and definitely doesn't pull away when he feels fingers carding through his hair, slipping down his back.

He tastes Clay with his dinner, warm and sweet and the only thing he's been waiting for since their last kiss that morning.

After a moment, Clay pulls back for air, and George follows, face red for a multitude of reasons.

"I'm not mad," he clarifies. 

"It's just been a long day, huh?" Clay pants.

George sets his own plate down on the counter, stepping over the remains of Clay's dinner on the floor. He turns back to Clay and pulls him in for another kiss, this time much shorter but none less sweet.

"Yeah," he says. "But I'm not tired."

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably write more soon because it's apparently very effective in getting over my writer's block ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ we shall see


End file.
